Pool Sticks Make Good Dance Partners
by Seishin Okami
Summary: Never underestimate a drunk BlackStar, a determined Maka, or the many uses of a pool stick. SoMa. T because I'm never sure how to rate things...


**This story was inspired by the song "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5 :D**

**I heard it on my ipod and immediately thought, "Maka should do a sexy dance to this!" so imagine that's what's playing while Maka is dancing ^-^**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

"MAKA!" BlackStar appeared next to said meister, whipping her away from the bar and the nice conversation she'd been having with Tsubaki. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF POOL!"

"What? BlackStar, I can walk ya know!"

"Doesn't look that way to me!" The blue-haired loudmouth grinned as he pulled her past the mass of grinding bodies filling the large dance floor.

"Because you're dragging me! MAKACHOP!"

"Oww!"

"Why do I have to play anyway? Get Soul or Kid to do it." They had reached the pool room and were standing next to a table.

"HAH! I've already beat both of them!"

"Then why would I-" she was cut off by Soul stepping between them, slamming three small glasses down and grumbling, "here."

"YAHOO!"

Maka watched in awe as BlackStar downed all three shots within a few seconds.

"Try not to over-do it BlackStar." Tsubaki walked up next to Maka donning a concerned smile.

"HA! Like I could!" He hiccupped.

'_Oh, you could…' _They all thought simultaneously.

Maka looked at Soul. "So, uh, what are the drinks about?"

He sneered. "The bet was if I lost I'd have to buy him all his drinks for the rest of the night…"

They were all suddenly distracted by BlackStar's outburst of drunken laughter. He was clutching his stomach and pointing at a dark corner of the room where a rather distraught looking Death the Kid was huddled, rocking back and forth mumbling something to himself.

"…"

"Do I even wanna know?" Again Maka turned to her weapon.

Sighing, he said, "Their bet was-"

"I get to give Kid his next haircut! BWAHAHAHA!"

Kid's panicked rocking sped up significantly.

Still laughing, BlackStar stumbled over to the rack of pool sticks and grabbed one. "Soul, more shots! Here Maka!" He shoved the pool stick in her face. "Prepare to lose to your God!"

Maka watched as Soul growled but did as he was told. "Wait, I never said I was playing!" Grabbing the stick anyway she turned to Tsubaki and offered it to her. "Here, you play."

Tsubaki held her hands up in front of her. "Oh no, I'm no good at that game."

"Fine, where are Liz and Patti?"

"Um, last time I saw them they were surrounded by a bunch of guys at the bar…"

"What's wrong Maka? Afraid to lose that badly?" BlackStar cut in, now with his own cue stick.

"Hah! More like I don't feel good about beating people with disadvantages."

"Oh? And what's my disadvantage?"

"You're incredibly drunk."

"Yea, you're right, it would be embarrassing being beaten by a drunk guy, even if he is a god." He smirked.

"You couldn't beat me even if you _were _sober."

"Oh yea? Well, Ms. Confidence face, what's stopping you from playing now?"

"I just see no reason to."

Soul came back over, carrying three more shots. BlackStar quickly gulped one down and grinned at Maka. "No reason to, eh? Fine, if you win I won't say a word for the next _three_ days."

Soul scoffed and went to sit down with his own drink. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

The idea of BlackStar saying _nothing_ for the next three days seemed impossible. Maka was sure he would explode before the time was up, but the idea intrigued her none-the-less.

"… Alright, fine, you're on."

"Ah, ah." BlackStar pointed a finger at her and wiggled it an inch from her nose. "There are two sides to this bet. If _you _lose, you have to…" Pausing to scratch his chin, he looked out at the dance floor, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You have to do a sexy dance on the dance floor with your pool stick for an entire song!"

Tsubaki gasped this time and Soul nearly choked on his beer. He was now much more interested in the outcome of this game. Maka just glared daggers at BlackStar's smug look and responded with, "I accept your terms, now lets do this."

.-.-.-.-.

"… No way." Maka stared in horror as the eight ball fell into the corner pocket that BlackStar had called. "How is that even possible?" By then, Liz and Patti had joined to see what all the fuss was about, though Patti was really only interested in the colorful pool balls, and even Kid had left his corner. The whole group was currently standing around the pool table watching Maka with wide eyes wondering what she would do.

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT'D I TELL YA MAKA! YOU COULD NEVER BEAT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" At that point he tripped over his own feet and landed on his face but this only made him laugh harder.

Maka was still in shock. She had been so sure she could win, especially when BlackStar had _continued_ to drink heavily throughout the game. She had been so close too. The eight ball would have been hers if BlackStar had missed. Luck just wasn't on her side today…

Turning her head to look at the cue stick clenched in her hand she muttered, "I don't even know how to sexy dance with this thing…"

"HAHA! Do you even know how to dance at all?" Soul laughed out. He had to admit that he was anxious to see what would happen and whether Maka would make a fool of herself, which he highly suspected she would.

"MAKACHOP!"

"Of course she does." Liz said smoothly as Soul picked himself up off the floor. "Tsubaki, Patti and I taught her."

Soul looked at them incredulously, "When did this happen?" Then he glanced at Kid who didn't look surprised what-so-ever.

Maka was blushing while Tsubaki wore a sheepish smile. "None of your business." Liz put her hand on Maka's shoulder and grinned at her. "Now don't be nervous, just remember what we taught you."

"But, what about this thing?" She pointed to the stick.

"Well, you can move really good with a scythe right?"

Soul couldn't help but think '_hell yea she can.' _then mentally hit himself for thinking such things.

Maka nodded.

"Then just think of it this way; this pool stick is basically the same thing as a scythe with no blade."

Soul looked a little indignant at that.

"Now just mix some of your more sexy combat moves with what we taught you and voila, you have sexy pool stick dancing!"

Maka still looked a bit unsure.

"ARE YA GONNA CHICKEN OUT?" BlackStar suddenly jumped up off the floor where he had been just laying for the past minute.

"Of course she is! I mean, come on! Maka, sexy?" Soul and BlackStar leaned on each other, laughing hysterically… morons.

Clenching her jaw, Maka walked up to Soul, her bangs covering her eyes. He immediately shut up, expecting her to hit him. In place of a skull crushing blow, though, he received a fiery, half lidded gaze and an alluring smile as she told him, "I'll make you eat those words, Soul."

A new song started, the beat thrumming its way through the club and the mass of people crowding the dance floor. Maka walked in time with the beat, swaying her hips all the way, to the center of the floor. Cue in hand, she raised her arms in the air and started spinning it over her head, getting everyone's attention. When she had enough room, she slowly placed one end of the stick on the ground and walked around it, giving everyone, even the girls, the most sultry look she could muster.

Liz, followed by the rest of the group, though it took a moment for Soul to regain his composure, pushed their way through the crowd until they could see Maka clearly.

"Sis, are you crying?" Patti asked when she saw her sister's eyes getting watery.

Liz sniffed. "It's like watching your child grow up and fly out of the nest."

"Like a bird?" Patti giggled.

Hugging her sister, Liz sobbed, "we taught her so well, Patti! I mean, look at those moves!"

Patti just continued giggling. "You're weird sis!"

Maka was grinding on the pool stick now like it was a stripper pole, or an incredibly lucky dance partner, and Soul never thought he would be so jealous of an inanimate object in his entire life. Apparently the majority of the men on floor were feeling the same way, if their facial expressions and their inability to take their eyes off her were anything to go by.

Every now and then, she would spin around, run her hands up and down her slim body, kick her leg up in the air, or slowly glide her way down the cue stick until she was almost on the floor then stand back up again, throwing her hair out of her face and biting her lip. Any time someone would try to touch her she would twirl away, which was the only thing keeping Soul from descending upon every slack-jawed ogler in the vicinity.

As the song came to a close Maka did one final spin and hair flip, scanning her applauding audience for one person in particular. Finally spotting him, she walked right past all of the awe stricken and hopeful men, pushing the prized pool stick into the hands of one of them telling him to "hold this for me." Needless to say, the club staff had trouble prying it from his vice-like grip when it was closing time.

Coming face-to-face with a very dumb-struck and uncool looking Soul, Maka leaned in to breathe in his ear, "told you so." She was still playing the role of 'sex-goddess" and Soul had no idea how to deal with that kind of Maka. In other words, he finally felt like he could sympathize with Crona. Luckily for him this didn't last long.

Giggling lightly, Maka slowly reverted back to her old self and pulled away from Soul. "I think I'm ready to go, how 'bout you?"

He nodded dazedly. She grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the crowd of disappointed faces. Soul couldn't help but feel a bit smug as he noticed many of the men glaring at him in envy. He smirked and entwined his fingers with Maka's, earning a smile from her.

It would take some getting used to but he was pretty sure he would come to really like this new side of his meister.

.-.-.-.-.

"So what're we, chopped liver?" Liz looked at her friends who had all been left behind in the middle of the crowd.

They were silent until BlackStar shouted, "who's paying for my drinks!" before he promptly passed out.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

**Ok, ok I know. Another oneshot when I should be working on my multichap fics…**

**I know these aren't even that good but I just can't help it! I get an idea and I have to write it down! **

**Also, I have received a few requests for a wedding day fic and I just wanted you to know that I'm not ignoring you, I promise! I just need some inspiration first… I will get it to you eventually though!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, faved, etc… my other fics! It means a lot **

**Regardless of everything else, I hope you enjoyed reading this :D**


End file.
